sacrifices made (only bring them closer)
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: During an unfortunate fire in the Forbidden Forest, Luna sacrifices a lot in exchange for Percy's life. Will Percy be able to look past the guilt and accept her unwavering love for him? Please read and review!


_Author's Note: This is dedicated to Anky, because she's my dearest best friend and sister. I wish you have a great year, especially since you're a woman now ;P 18! I can't even believe :) To be honest, I'm not sure at all if that line of thinking makes any sense, so do tell me if there's something weird about it! Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _Warning for Disability!AU._

* * *

 **Title/Link:** sacrifices made (only bring them closer)

 **Team:** Kenmare Kestrels

 **Position:** Chaser 1

 **Extension Used:** Yes

* * *

 **Season 6, Round 9:** Luna Lovegood

 **Optional Prompts:** (song) Losing You – Dead by April, (quote) Nothing more complicated than learning lines and putting on a costume. - Morgan Freeman, (dialogue) "It's like a beehive in here."

* * *

 **sacrifices made (only bring them closer)** by ValkyrieAce

Luna cursed under her breath as the fire licked at them from around her.

The Forbidden Forest was on fire and she along with her boyfriend, Percy Weasley, were caught in its path. They had been sneaked off to look for Potions ingredients in the middle of the night, and they had been too focused to notice the fire closing off their way back to Hogwarts.

With no way to go back, they could only move forward.

Suddenly, Luna stopped, her eyes wide in horror. Soon after, she fell into a run, going further and further into the forest. Percy followed, not understanding the reason for her panic, but not willing to let her head into danger alone either.

"The centaurs!"

It was the only explanation she'd given for her sudden change in behaviour, but it was enough for Percy. The centaurs' territory laid a few kilometers into the Forbidden Forest, and of course, Luna wanted to make sure she had warned them of the spreading forest fires.

Even in their situation, this made Percy smile. Luna just wouldn't be herself if she didn't try to come up with a solution that agreed for everyone involved.

Even if she was foolish enough to think she had time to come up with a solution.

"It's like a beehive in here," she said, her breath coming out in pants. She was right. The air was thick and heavy with the stench of smoke. The insects buzzed around them, lured out of their home by their survival instincts. Once in a while, the fire crackled around them, licking at them threateningly. His only response was to grunt, prompting Luna to look back at him.

As soon as she did, her eyes widened as she lunged for him. He held her tightly, under the impression that she was shaken by the threat of the fire. But a second later, he knew he couldn't possibly have been more wrong.

Her screams, painful and at a higher pitch than he had ever known anyone to possess, imprinted themselves onto her mind. She went limp in his arms.

It was his nose that first noticed a difference in the air. It smelled of burning flesh. His eyes were next. They immediately ran over his girlfriend's body, concernedly, and saw the flames catching her leg. He ripped through his robe and waved it over her leg, then pat it with the robe as well.

But the damage was done. Her leg was glowing an angry red as he pulled the robe away.

And it was all his fault.

But she... she had saved his life.

Carrying her in his arms, he started walking the long way around, trying to reach the Black Lake unharmed. He couldn't let any more harm befall Luna. But by the time he'd made it through to the Black Lake, he was dehydrated and about ready to collapse.

Stumblingly, he walked into the castle and promptly fell to his knees. Laying Luna down gently, he fell onto his stomach.

The last thing he remembered was a gasp coming from his left, and a shout of "Mr. Weasley!"

He knew they would be safe, at least.

* * *

A few months had passed since the fire. Luna had been admitted to St. Mungo's immediately after. In saving Percy, Luna had lost her right leg to third degree burns. The Healers had mentioned being able to use Essence of Dittany to help heal the scars, but made it clear that it wouldn't have helped her regain the use of her leg.

Still, the fact remained.

She would never be able to walk on her own again.

Even after being treated by the Healers, her leg looked mangled. It still had a jarring scar that ran through the length of her shin, the skin stretching around it an angry red in colour. A very drastic contrast from her usual skin tone.

Still, with a smile, she'd taken to using a wheelchair and long skirts with jumpers. And while she still looked as beautiful as she did before, the knowledge that she would never walk because of him was heavy in his heart.

Everyday, Percy came to see her in St. Mungo's, his face bright and grin relaxed.

But he was thinner, and the gleam of his eyes had dimmed.

He wanted to be a little invisible.

He didn't know how she did it. She had been through something so traumatizing, and yet, she smiled as though nothing was different. Even her father, whom he was sure would panic, had taken one look at her and laid a hand on her head with a smile.

He couldn't see how they were so accepting of her condition, when it was all he could take to hold back his screams at one look of her scars. Later, he would come to realize that she was simply happy; she had saved the man who she held dear in her heart.

While she was proud of herself for being able to save the man she loved, he was broken inside for the consequences that it brought her.

"I cannot be right all the time. Quite often I is left instead of right."

It was something she had started saying after she had left St. Mungo's. And he couldn't help but hope that, one day, he could say the same words without them leaving a taste of ash on his tongue.

* * *

She was tending to a patch of radishes that were ready to be harvested. It was something he could see Luna do peacefully, but the serenity of the image didn't take away from the pain as much as he wished he did.

He loved Luna. But he couldn't go on like this.

He was done being broken.

"I can't do this."

Luna looked up to where he was sitting, her shock clearly washing over her face. But it was only for a second. She knew this day would come eventually.

"I can't stay with you when I feel like this, Luna," Percy said, looking at the bright blue sky with sorrowful eyes. "Not when I've done that to you and gotten off with almost no injury."

As he said this, he pointed at her wheelchair angrily.

"That shouldn't matter! The point is that we love each other, isn't it?" Luna asked, her voice cracking a little under the sadness. She rolled her wheelchair closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Percy swallowed thickly and stood, his body swaying as he gained his footing properly.

"I love you. Tell me that's enough!"

"It..." he started, his breath catching as he looked at her, his love for her once again shining brightly. "It isn't enough, Luna. I can't continue on loving you with all of my heart when I'm also hating myself. That is not what you deserve. You, of all people, shouldn't be denied a chance at a normal life."

With tears running down his face, he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for just a few seconds. Their tears mingled together as they held onto each other for what seemed like the last time. Pulling away, he continued.

"I'm not saying I'm leaving you forever. I just need to learn how to cope with the sacrifice you've made for me, without it making me feel inadequate of your love."

He knelt in front of her, leaning closer to ruffle her hair gently. Luna's eyes closed.

"Let me learn," he started, sounding unsure of himself, "Let me fight for us. Give me the time to become the man who deserves your sacrifice. You will do that, won't you?"

He smiled at her, a gorgeous smile that made it seem as though they were the alone in the world. But she stilled as she stared into his eyes. The gleam in his was coming back.

Her eyes filled with tears again. Tears of relief threatened to overwhelm her.

"Of course I will, Percy," Luna replied, "Just don't keep me waiting for too long!"

He let out a watery chuckle as held her once more, letting go again after a few minutes. He left to take what belongings he'd left in her house, and once ready, they said their goodbyes.

As Percy left her side and began to walk forward, the tears Luna had been holding back spilled over her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and gripped at her skirt, willing herself not to cry.

"I was always this much of an idiot."

She smiled softly.

"But I'm his idiot."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 1,429

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (words) 170. Meridian — a little invisible

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw character.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #4 – Biosciences: Neurotransmitters, Task #3 - Adrenaline: Write about someone choosing to fight or flee.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 95. Dialogue - "I love you. Tell me that's enough!"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 344. Potion – Essence of Dittany

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Sewing 101 - (dialogue) "I can't do this.", (AU) Disability, (character) Percy Weasley

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Fortnightly Debate Club, Pureblood - (character) 1. Percy Weasley

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation, Hermione Granger - [Event] 14. Saving someone's life

Disney Challenge, Characters - 1. Mowgli - Write about someone who struggles with change.

Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 5. Radishes.

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Tony: (emotion) remorse, (plot point) losing something, (dialogue) "I was always this much of an idiot."

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 8. All I Ask of You (reprise) - (word) Denied

Count Your Buttons, Objects - 4. Jumper

Amy's Audio Admirations, The No Sleep Podcast: Ep 1 - 10. Marked — Write about someone with odd scars or markings.

Bex's Basement, Roald Dahl - 4. The BFG: Use the dialogue; "I cannot be right all the time. Quite often I is left instead of right."


End file.
